Fading Memories
by SapphireMateria
Summary: As feelings start to emerge once again, can Vincent truly realise the one he has been waiting all this time? Minerva has been captured and things get heated between our 3 heroes. NonAu SephVinGen nonthreesome don't worry :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back from the dead with this story here.. It has been sitting in my computer for over a year and so now I wish to reignite my love for FFVII and my lovely Vincent. So prepare yourself, this story ain't beta-ed. I hope it's still readable though. I always wanted to do a Genesis/Vincent fic but My love for Seph/Vin overpowered it so I'm adding a little bit of both.

Enjoy~

* * *

~+Fading Memories+~

Vincent Valentine, currently 19, in college, young, sexy and ultimately, single. The raven haired student was questioning his sexuality the moment he found himself looking at his best friend in a sort of sexual way. In fact, on the same night he had a _special _dream which left him mortified and shaken to the core. Now, let's rewind the tape, and go back the day before.

Genesis was sticking around his locker, as usual. The said genius of a college student was tapping his feet impatiently on the wooden floor of ShinRa academy. "Gods… how can he be late when I called him 4 times in the morning?!" he grumbled under his breath. Growling softly in frustration, he counted to 10, hoping, no. _Praying _that he would not kill his best friend the moment he spotted black and red. After all, only a handful can withstand his temper. _Wait a minute…_ If Vincent is one of those who can withstand his temper.. then he wouldn't be praying _NOT _to kill his best pal. Oh goody!! So now he CAN kill that late bastard. Genesis may be a patient person but his patience was _not _to be tested.

And here comes the said late bastard. Raven hair stood out in the midst of blonds, silvers, oranges… red… green… you get the idea. His pony tail apparently chasing after it's owner as Vincent swish through the crowd, eventually making his way to Genesis. The genius crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Took you long enough dear Vincent Valentine whom I have called 4 times in 15minutes."

Vincent sensed the slight anger in Genesis's tone. The male felt guilty for making his friend wait for him. They made plans that morning before their first class, to go to the library to research about lupus. Since their perverted professor Hojo decidedly to make revenge on Genesis for being a smartass in his class and threw Vincent in for the fun of it. Vincent gave Genesis an apologetic look and held the brown paper bag in his hand awkwardly. Genesis sighed. Vincent was glad his best friend decided to forgive him this time seeing his condition.

"Vincent, just eat your breakfast along the way to the library okay? Either that, or you go and I proceed to the library and do the work for us."

Vincent reached into the bag and got his bread out while replying to Genesis. "But we're suppose to do it together dummy… Hojo would kill me if he had a sudden urge to ask something like _so.. Vincent… have you done.. any REAL experiment… to prove Lupus is transmitted through sex with Genesis?_"

Genesis stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Vincent wide eyes.

"What?" the said man was oblivious to the double meaning joke he made.

"Sex… and my name in the same sentence?" Genesis blinked twice before laying his palm on Vincent's forehead. The raven haired man swatted Genesis's hand away like it was an annoying piece of paper.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Vincent.. did you realise you just somehow ask to have sex with me?"

Vincent paused his eating and stared at Genesis. "Are you sick Gen? Because the last time I checked you have a libido, I have a libido, and we both have only one hole that's used to excrete faeces; and NO! I'm not requesting for sex you idiot. If I were to ask for sex wouldn't I be putting my life on the line by seducing you and risk having my spine broken in 4 parts?"

Genesis pondered for awhile. "Good point. Well argued, though a little rogue don't you think?"

"Always the smartass comment. No wonder Hojo likes to torture you." Vincent chuckled. He bit off the last piece of bread and tossing the crumpled paper bag into the nearest bin he could find before running slightly to catch up to Genesis.

"and you love me for it." Genesis retorted back before turning around abruptly stopping in his tracks. Vincent, who unfortunately did not foresee the halt, _almost _crashed into Genesis. Their noses were barely touching and lips were a kiss away. Genesis blinked. Vincent blinked before they both sprung away from each other like rubber chicken on wall before staring at each other in silence.

_Okay… that was… awkward… _Vincent mused. Both parties tried to stare each other down. Now, standing outside in the open Zen garden where the library was only a few steps away. The onlookers were curious. Sara blinked and shook her head. _Boys will always be boys. _Desperate to stop his maddening silence, Genesis straightened his posture.

"I think I'd better do this alone Vincent."

"-but"

"-not buts. You'd better get ready to spend some cash tonight at Seventh Heaven."

Vincent sighed in defeat. No one could change Genesis's mind when he has set his mind on doing it. "Alright… dinner's on me too."

"Your place?"

"Yup. I'll be making pasta."

Genesis nodded and waved goodbye before heading into the library. _So much for a great morning… _Vincent groaned inwardly. Now what was he suppose to do? The poor man had 2 hours to kill before his first class started. It was only 8am in the morning. He plopped down onto the hard wooden bench near him and sighed loudly, tilting his head upwards, facing the blue skies and fluffy clouds.

_How I wish I could fly._

Vincent's sight wandered onto his college third block. The block was basically empty most of the time. It was labelled as the creative block. Well, not because it has the 7 different kinds of colours in the rainbow with a wide range of shades, but because it was the block for art classes, music, pottery and allsorts. Then again, Vincent was studying in a Science college. Why the hell would anyone apply for the classes in that block? Well. Actually there were some.. but only a handful. The rest were just too busy trying to survive in their ICT classes than to spend an hour getting mud on their hands. Just then Vincent spotted the music room. The room with the grand piano and nothing else. May be he would go there and play a song or two… that he remembers.

He got up and headed towards the room which was quite a walk away. Nearing the piano room, he distinctively heard a soft melody sifting through the air. It was sweet, and melancholy, telling a story no one will hear unless they know what they want to hear. Vincent closed his eyes and savoured the sound. Then the sweet melody had stopped all of a sudden the moment he stepped in front of the door. A gust of wind forcefully pushed the door open, Vincent covered himself with his arms protecting himself from the forceful gush of wind before settling down. Vincent took a deep breath and blinked. What had just happened? Ghosts or something? Vincent shook off the thought as a figment of his imagination before moving into the room.

He touched the seat of the piano; It was still warm. Someone was here… and they left.. not long ago. That explains the sweet melody he heard when he was on the way up. Pale, long fingers graced the Grand piano hood. Vincent felt the cold hard and smooth glossy surface of the instrument before seating himself on the chair. His fingers, on the white key just lightly touching it. Slowly he moved his fingers across the keys without pressing them, an imitation if you must describe it. The melody he heard earlier drifted through the hollow empty room as a figment of it's memory lie in the wake of the souls. The college student stopped and savoured what he remembered. He wanted; no, he _needed _to know who played that melody.

His fingers started moving on it's own accord, playing the song by his hearing and his memory of his heart. The song had somehow carved itself deep in Vincent's soul. Sad, melancholy, peaceful, drawing itself on his soul. But as he played, he could tell something was amiss. Something was missing. And that something was probably what drew him to the song alone. Every song a person plays reflect their soul, reflects their mind, like mirrors, like tellers of the wind weaving a story of a life.

Looking at the white circular wall clock across the piano, he noted the time. He had to leave before he's late for class. Leaving, he looked back at the room. Memories flooded him in that few seconds. His childhood, his father.. Grimoire Valentine, his mother.. whom he had never met and his father had never told him why. He loved his father dearly, the only reminder he belonged in his world and had constantly coached him through his life, and the fateful day where an accident happened in his laboratory that brought emptiness into Vincent's life. Now, the only person whom probably is the next most important thing in his life is Genesis. His only friend who stuck by him and did not judge him based on his childhood.

Grimoire's death had been all over the newspaper, television, and internet. _I feel sorry for Vincent… Vincent.. are you alright?... Vincent… Vincent… how are you dear…? How are you coping…? Vincent… if you want to talk… I'm always open to you… Vincent.. it's alright… that's life.. they come and go… _He felt so tired, so tired of hearing condolences and sympathetic pitiful stares he encountered 2 years ago. But the funny part was how Genesis greeted him for the first time when he was a wreck. His marks were going down the drain, he began to fade into the background.

"_Wake up you idiot! You are yourself and you have the power to change who you are but you cannot hide what you are. A human. So wake up and get your ass moving." _

Oh how Vincent chuckled at that flashback. Genesis was probably the one who managed to get him out of his shell. A soft smile graced his lips before finally the door of the music room closed.

Somewhere at the end of the hallway, fading footsteps could be heard. Leaving no traces but the disappearing echo of rubber on wooden tiles.

~+Fading memories+~

The day flew by and Genesis had completed the work a tad bit late. Hojo had flung the report into one of his 'I will never going to check it so pray you're feeling lucky because I'm giving you a B' bin. The best part about college life was that you only have one or two classes a day. Genesis had his Chemistry class after Biology so he headed to the next block while Vincent had the rest of the day to himself. Living in the house his father had left behind had it's quirks. Grimoire Valentine had left him enough money to last through University and probably start his own business. The house was a humble two-story bungalow with a small balcony in the master bedroom and a small garden where Vincent grew some fruits and vegetables like tomatoes. Genesis occasionally called him lady green fingers and laughed it off but he helped Vincent anyway since he came by often to leech on Vincent's amazing culinary skill.

Being 19 and all has it's ups and downs. The best part was, you can drive, but on the other hand, where's the car? So Vincent normally walks to school or Genesis picks him up from his house. Since his best friend was probably snoring in his class, Vincent has to walk home. Chuckling softly he made his way to the nearest grocery store to stock up his fridge. Moving around the aisle, he spotted the last pack of pasta. Reaching out to grab it, another hand came out of nowhere and snatched it away before he could get his hands on it. Slightly irritated, he gave a sigh before looking at his pasta robber.

Platinum blond hair framed smooth porcelain flesh. Vincent had the urge to reach out and touch it to see if it was cold. His red eyes stared at his pasta robber. The so called pasta robber was indeed in fact a male. No matter how pretty he was, it was pure fact he was a male.

"You're staring." His robber stated the pure fact. His emerald green eyes reflected Vincent's expression of dumbstruck and awe.

What a way to introduce yourself. Vincent mentally sacked himself.

"Yes.. and that's my pasta you're holding." Vincent eyed the pack of hard swirly uncooked pasta.

"Oh.. I see. Here, you can have it." The pasta robber dropped the pasta into Vincent's basket and walked away hurriedly. He left a curious and confused Vincent behind. The student shrugged and proceed to the other aisle. _Potato, check. Pasta, check. Tuna, check. Sardine, check. Olive oil, check. Tomato, check. Mushroom… mushroom…? Dammit.. _Vincent cursed inwardly. Another trip to the other side of the supermarket area. After double checking he queued up and paid the cashier.

It was already 4pm by the time he was halfway home. The sun was slightly tipping over the edge as he saw the faint outline of his house. Vincent increased his walking pace and fished out the key from his pocket. After locking the doors, Vincent made a beeline towards his kitchen where he placed the brown grocery bag on the counter. Vincent walked over to the closet and removed his coat. It was early Autumn now. The leaves were turning a lovely shade of yellow. His garden was going into hibernation soon so he had to buy groceries for the time being. Vincent went into the kitchen again and hunted for his apron in the drawer.

"Time to get busy." Vincent said out loud to himself before rolling up his sleeves and got to work on the pasta he promised Genesis. Slice, dice, and WALA! Pasta. And It was already nearing 6pm. Enough time to whip some pudding and salad since Genesis told him earlier when they met at the hallway that he'll be over at his house at 7.30pm. Searching for the pudding mix he made caramel pudding and put them in the fridge and the salad along with the pasta. Feeling a little disgusted because he hasn't taken his shower Vincent headed towards the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, Genesis waited patiently outside for Vincent to open the door for him. Vincent on the other hand had his arms full of pasta. _Literally. _A big bowl of pasta on one hand while another, a big bowl of sauce. "Coming!!!!" Vincent yelled to inform Genesis that he knows he is there.

Genesis leaned on the doorstep post, huddling closer into his long coat. Glancing around, he noticed it was still quite bright in Midgar and it was only 6pm. _Sigh.. He's always late. Even answering the door. _Just as he finished his sentence, The door opened and a dishevelled Vincent appeared. His friend was panting slightly, and his eyes were dilated.

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "What did you do? Masturbate?!"

Vincent snorted and opened the door bigger for Genesis to get in. Unfortunately for Vincent, his red checker box apron got caught on the door hinges and just as he started to move forward, the apron held him back with a thug and the string snapped and the next thing the two boys knew, Genesis was on top of a groaning Vincent.

"Ow.. I'm in pain.."

"At least I had the clumsy oaf for a cushion."

Vincent opened his eyes, only to find his view obscured by two sea green orbs staring intently back at him. Both the college boys froze. Vincent's breath hitched, and his mouth parted and a tongue snaked out to lick his dry lips unconsciously. Genesis's gaze averted from Vincent's beautiful ruby eyes to his thin pink lips then up to his eyes again. Both of them was trapped in a world of their own as they moved closer to each other slowly and their lips met. It was a soft touch at first, then their lips slowly melded together. It was bliss, Vincent never knew Genesis could kiss so well. But he should, after all, the man did have quite a number of girlfriends in the past.

Suddenly, Genesis's head snapped up as he realised who he was kissing. His eyes widened so much Vincent worried his eyeballs might fall out. Then the smarted one of the two sprung up rigidly and coughed.

"I think.. May be I should go.." Genesis croaked out. He couldn't believe he kissed his best mate. And worst of all, he did that BEFORE they supposedly gotten drunk.

Vincent blushed and nodded. There was an awkward silence between both of them, which is very rare since Genesis would snap and end up saying something sarcastic then Vincent would roll his eyes and retort back. But.. how could you retort a kiss? Grab the guy's crotch?! _No no.. that's just plain wrong.. BAD THOUGHT VINCENT BAD THOUGHT!! _

Genesis muttered an apology before getting out of the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vincent groaned softly.. There was a presence under his blanket and it was creeping up his body. There was something warm and wet tracing his inner thighs and a warm hand on the other, softly caressing up and down his leg. As the warm and wet object moved, it hovered dangerously near his crotch. The hand that was stroking his thighs moved up as well, and he felt his butt being groped.

The college student moaned and parted his legs unwillingly. Then the presence moved up again, purposely pressing itself on Vincent's crotch. He could feel his arousal against the warm skin of the intruder, only separated by the thin fabric of his pants. The intruder moved further up and made himself known.

"Genesis?!" Vincent blurted out.

The said man smirked and pinched both Vincent's nipples in unison, effectively breaking his best mate's guard. Vincent's toes curled and he arched off the bed. Genesis smirked again and whispered into Vincent's ear.

"You like it Vincent?"

His voice was sweet and sultry, the very essence of seduction itself. Vincent arched when Genesis leaned down and took his nipple into his mouth.

"_Ahhh!!!"_

"GAH!!" Vincent arched up and came in his pants. His eyes snapped open and blinked. It was a dream. It was only a dream. Vincent groaned and shivered as his blanket slid off his sweaty body. _What the hell just happened?!_

Vincent cursed softly and sighed loudly. "I'm going mad." He turned to look at the clock. _12 am… Right on the dot. _Vincent pondered. He didn't want to sleep in soiled pants.. So he got out of bed. He shivered as the cold night winds caress his body softly. _Wait.. wind? I thought I locked the windows! _The man's head snapped to the door leading to his balcony.

The door was open and his translucent curtains was billowing in the wind softly. Silvery strands of silk appeared as Vincent finally took a good look. Amidst the billowing cotton curtains was a being with long silvery white hair framing a rather handsome but porcelain face with eerie emerald green eyes. It reminded him of a portrait he saw in his father's table, a small locket with a picture of a young child with amazing green eyes and shoulder length platinum blond hair. But no… this male.. this… being.. had silver hair. He was dressed in a long black trench coat, slightly wet from the rain earlier after Genesis left.

Speaking of Genesis… Vincent's cheeks heated up as he remembered the dream earlier. _Nonono.. concentrate back on reality.. _The stranger threw Vincent a lopsided grin and took a step closer. Vincent however.. .

"Who are you and where the hell do you think you are?!" He glared.

The stranger took another step forward but he disappeared all of a sudden. Vincent was rooted to the spot. An angel? A ghost?! Questions were running through Vincent's brain like wildfire. Then strong arms encircled his waist and h\e unmistakeably felt lips caressing his ear from behind.

"His blood who sings to me…"

* * *

Okay guys, so here's the first bit of the cookies. I don't know where this is going and I hope I can twist this story to everyone's liking (and mine :P). So tell me what you think of this.. (and yes, I know my writing is deranged)


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: I forgot to add this before I posted the first chapter. This story takes place after Crisis core and the original FFVII (thefirst) before Dirge and will be going into Dirge as the story progresses. Don't ask me how because It's a surprise ;D and this story isn't AU.. well, not really. I'm combining AU and . I don't know how to put it in words but.. as the story progresses I hope you can understand.

AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MINOKI! Thank you for the first ever review of your thoughts to this story! ^^ *huggles* and thanks to Alzilur for review too! 3

* * *

~+Fading Memories+~

Chapter 2

"_His blood who sings to me…" _

~*~*~

Vincent froze on the spot. Those words sent a chill down his spine as the cold wind caress his face. There was an arm around his waist and a mouth licking his ear. Silver hair sliding down his chest and a seductive voice

Blood began to stir in his groin and the next thing he knew, he was hating himself for this. _Am I so perverted to the point of Sadist and masochism?! _He scolded himself. In his mind he prayed his attacker would just be a dream and not some real life horror movie. _How can this get any worse?! First Genesis now I'm being dotdotdot by another man. _But he has other things to be worried about like how the intruder had somehow turned him around and chuckle softly before assaulting his neck. Vincent tried VERY hard not to moan but he did anyway.

"What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" Vincent struggled.

The intruder stopped sucking on his neck like a vampire but instead kissed up his neck to his ears. "Because you are the one." His voice was low and sinister laced with aphrodisiac and evil with roses and blood all in one go.

~+Fading Memories+~

-Genesis's house-

Genesis reached home and rubbed his face with a loud sigh. How could he have slipped? He made sure he played his best friend role perfectly. This wasn't a war, that was over a long time ago. Ever since he came here, it's been more peaceful and he could enjoy his teen hood even though he knows perfectly well he is not 19. The wings were still there, a heavy burden on his shoulders but that was the only reminder he wasn't from this world. Genesis walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the wooden oak chair and buried his head in his hands. _This wasn't suppose to happen, Vincent is my enemy in that world.. He wasn't suppose to be this idiotic dumb caring friend... That idiot is suppose to be carrying a gun, shooting Behemoth and saving the world with Avalanche.. I cannot taint him, not in this world. He's worth more than the heartbreak Lucrecia had given him. _

Genesis blinked the tears away, and pushed back a heart clench. He wasn't suppose to develop feelings. Why of all people to fall in love, him? Genesis was handsome and smart enough to score a date with any lady professors at a high institute or a lady rich enough to own a few private mountain of jewels. So why is he opting for his idiotic clumsy best friend who only knows how to cook?

After Zack had defeated him, Genesis did not die, the life stream had sent him into this Dimension. So now he is stuck with a weird relationship with his best friend, a stupid professor is stuck on his idea to make him suffer. Hey, at least it is not as bad as going to a war and have people coming at you with stakes and guns. Genesis laid back and sighed in content. He know his current situation with Vincent is screwed but.. what the heck. :D The red haired warrior grinned cheekily and got up.

"If my life is screwed, there's no harm in getting it screwed more." He muttered to himself. Tomorrow, he is going to make Vincent his.

Vincent stopped struggling and stood like a stone. That had just sent shivers down his spine. But he has the same feeling that he had with Genesis as he had with this.. _stranger.. _So he did what his instinct told him. A big palm smack right into the intruder's forehead to send the fellow's head back then a nice big shove on the shoulders to disarm and 180 degree turn, pressure on heels then sprint! He ran as fast as he could and the next thing he knew, he was kissing Genesis's floor porch. He slipped and landed face first and the loud thud alerted Genesis. His best friend was kissing his floor porch.

"One kiss isn't enough for you, isn't it?" Genesis leaned on the door frame. Then suddenly he snapped up and started to pick up on his sense. _It cannot be time, he's not ready yet! _Genesis grunted alarmingly. He dragged Vincent off his porch and into his house, shutting the door firmly tight and locking every single lock there is on the door. Vincent groaned and rubbed his mouth.

Then he realise why he was here in the first place.

" Genesis! We must call the cops! There's this mad idiot who's been stalking me in my room and today he tried to.. to.." saying that he was almost raped would only create tension between them so he decided to give a little push off the topic. "anyway, we need to call the cops." Vincent reach out to grab Genesis's house phone but the red haired teen stopped him. "No."

Vincent frowned in confusion. "No? Are you insane? He's dangerous!" Genesis wrenched Vincent's hand away from the phone and pinned him to the wall with his body. "I'll explain to you later, we are running out of time." Despite the memory of a few hours ago running through his head, Genesis could not afford to lose his best friend even though he is an idiot. 'He will be here soon."

"Who's he?" Vincent asked, dazed. For some reason he felt weak and tired, he wished this was all a bad dream and tomorrow he would be facing his real nightmare who starts with a 'H' and ends with a 'O'. Vincent stood up wobbly, Genesis gave him a help in hand to the kitchen chair since it was the nearest place for Vincent to get a break. Genesis poured a glass of water and hand it over to Vincent.

'Thanks Gen, this really means a lot to me..." Then his vision blurred. "You.. spiked.. the.." and then he fell face first on the table. Genesis caught Vincent's incoming head in time. "I'm sorry Vincent, but this place isn't safe. Genesis snaked one arm under Vincent and lifted him up bridal style and brought him up the highest floor. He slipped Vincent out of the window then himself. He picked Vincent up again and released his wings and took off. If someone were to look up on that night of the full moon, they would notice a bird, high up in the sky flying gracefully.

Genesis brought Vincent to a cove located on the outskirts of town. The cove was the exact same one as the cove near Midgar where the lifestream flow at its purest. But here it's just clear water running from a river into the town. Genesis lay Vincent on the dry surface of the rocks and brushed some hair aside. He could hear his heart thud in his chest, loud and forceful. It rang in his ears like drums beckoning his to do his heart's desire. He could take his best friend here without him ever finding out but that would be outrageous. But damn it was tempting. Genesis stroked Vincent's cheeks and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, a kiss barely there.

Vincent was too precious for him to lose. The first time he saw the raven haired gunner was during his ventures in the Shinra Mansion. He had gone there to read more about Genova before he started his killing spree. Genesis had found Vincent sleeping in the coffin but he didn't wake the man. He seemed fragile, and full of sorrow. Now that he met Vincent again as another person, he wanted to protect his smile, his laugh and his heart.

Suddenly the river flowing through the cove started to glow emerald green. Genesis frowned in confusion. There was a bright light and he grabbed onto Vincent protectively.

_Genesis Rhapodos, you and Vincent Valentine shall correct what you have done in another dimension. Failure to do so will result in both your termination._

Genesis could recognise that voice anywhere. It was _her, Minerva.. _The next thing Genesis knew he was unconscious and Vincent was nowhere near him.

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies,_

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice_

"VINCENT!" Genesis jolted awake with a shout.

His breat, loud to his ear, his heart beats loudly, andrenalin fuels his anxiety. His only friend was gone. His vision finally cleared. He was staring at a sky, clear and bright. He looks around, eating the data's as he scans. He was in a church, abandoned but well taken care of. The yellow lilies bloom with pride, he could faintly hear children laughing outside. The red head groaned and got up, steadying himself. Everything was too sudden, so.. surreal. He knew Minerva had given him another chance. So now.. the problem was.. what was he suppose to do?

"Don't run so fast!"

"hahahah you can't catch meeee!!" Marlene screamed.

Genesis observed from afar, then Marlene started to get closer and closer and closer and WHAM! Right into Genesis. The little girl fell and let shout a small cry. "Ouch!"

Denzel paused to observe the stranger in the church. He had a mysterious and dangerous aura but he wasn't the type to kill anyone. He did not sense danger from this stranger but he was aware nonetheless. Marlene stood up and brushed herself before staring at Genesis.

"Mister, you have pretty eyes!" She chirped.

Genesis was partly shocked but charmed at the same time. He kneeled in front of Marlene and smile at her. "Why hello there, I am Genesis, Genesis Rhapsodos."

Marlene grinned and did a small curtsy, "I am Marlene! And over there is Denzel!" She pointed at the younger youth.

"Marlene! Denzel! Where are you?" a voice rang in the air.

"Tifa Tifa!" Marlene bubbled. "Come meet Genesis!!" but when she turned around Genesis was gone but a black feather, slowly floated down from the sky.

"Marlene! How many times have I told you not to come in here, it's dangerous! Now come here you little rascal!" Tifa chuckled and chased after Marlene.

Cloud came in the church and he met the sight of all those he cherished in his life. He smiled to himself and walked towards Denzel to give him a pat on the head before launching himself at Marlene and swining her up in his arms. "Now you can't run Marlene."

"CLOUD! CLOUD'S BACK!" Marlene chirped. Cloud chuckled and put her down.

'I'm back." Cloud said while gazing at Tifa. The raven haired beauty smiled with affection.

"Welcome home."

Marlene ran towards the pile of Lilies and fell suddenly. Tifa ran towards Marlene and checked if she was okay.

"Marlene? Are you alright?"

"Yes I am, but I tripped on something.." Cloud came closer and cleared the part where Marlene tripped and he found an arm. Cloud was puzzled and shocked at first but after pulling the arm he realise that it was connected to a body so he heaved the body up and Tifa gasped.

"VINCENT!"

In the tavern of Seventh Heaven, Cloud, Cid, Barret, Sith and Yuffie sat on the bar,

"He has been missing for a few years and now he is back all of a sudden. What the shit is this idiot doing." Cid gritted through his cigarette.

"It isn't like him to disappear without a trace. He promised he would not go back into the coffin.." Tifa reasoned.

"I ain't care no shit, that friggin' idiot got all out panties up our asses!" Cid cussed.

Barret covered Marlene's ears just in time "Please Cid, keep the cussing to yourself.. But Cloud's right, it isn't like him to disappear without a trace.."

"Maybe Vinny went to Chocobo island and stayed there for a loooong time and decided he wants to open a Chocobo farm back in Midgar!! Look Cloud! You're going to get some new friends soon!" Yuffie said excitably.

Cloud grimaced. He did not need to be reminded of the Chocobo incident.. "We'll know when Vincent is awake. For now let him rest.. He's been out ever since yesterday. We should get some answers from him soon."

At that moment, Vincent walked down the stairs and stopped at the foot. _What in the world is this? I did not sign up for freak shows.. _The raven haired male slowly approach the group. Cid was the first one to act. He got up, and dragged Vincent to the table.

"Hey! Don't be rough! I can walk on my own thank you very much!" Vincent grunted.

Suddenly everyone froze. They had a voice intoxication. Never before had they heard Vincent said a full sentence without mumbling. Even Cid was throw off guard.

"I don't know who you guys are but thank you for getting me out of whatever mess I have gotten myself into and now I need to get back to my academy before Hojo ask me to do a ten thousand word essay on meningitis."

Yuffie got up and rushed towards Vincent. 'Vinny! Vinny! What happened to you? Do you have a fever?" The kleptomaniac started pushing herself onto Vincent which made him very _very _irritated.

"Excuse me but please get off me. I am not sick and my name is Vincent, I am from Midgar and now I would like to go back to Midgar."

'Well Vincent, you are in Midgar." Caith Sith said.

Vincent paused and look outside the window. Flying air craft, high tech motorbikes, a weird statue, weird clothed people... _This cannot be real. _"Someone tell me this isn't real.."

"Sorry to burst you bubble old pal but this is real." Cid patted Vincent's back.

Vincent glared at Cid and everyone else in the room. "I am Vincent Valentine, son of Grimoire Valentine, 19 this year I study in a prestigious science college, I like to cook and I don't hang around crazy people."

Cloud and everyone else in the room blinked in confusion. Maybe... this isn't really the Vincent they know..

* * *

I shall try to input more yaoi goodness in the next chapter :D for now, your thoughts are like food to a hungry dog.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Omg I'm so sorry guys but Seventh Heaven is located in the Edge.. (kills self) would you guys mind if I put it in Midgar? ^^;

Thanks to Minoki, Anne and alzilur for reviewing T^T you guys are the best :D *huggles to all*

* * *

~+Fading Memories+~

Chapter 3: Verse I

Where the light shines down upon thee,

I pledge myself to the lovely goddess,

The gift she bestowed upon me,

Genesis flew up the sky, he wanted to lose himself. Vincent was gone, and there is nothing he could do about it. Some crows flew beside him and squawked. Genesis sighed. _This is not the time for birds of a feather flock together moment. _The red hair shooed the bird away and headed towards the Forgotten Capital. It'll make a good spot for a hideout since many people try to stay away from it.. Genesis landed gracefully and kept his wing hidden.

"Home sweet home.."

* * *

After the initial shock, Cloud accompanied Vincent outside.

"Hey Vincent, I am Cloud Strife. The raven haired lady in there is the bar owner of 7th Heaven her name is Tifa Lockhart, the big guy with the gun arm is Barret, The blond guy who cusses a lot is Cid Highwind, and the annoying girl is Yuffie from Wutai."

Vincent nodded and looked around. Cloud brought him back to the church where Aeris prayed long ago. Vincent could sense some familiarity but he could not put it in words. He was interrupted from his musses when Cloud threw him a wooden stick which landed right in front of his feet.

_If he is Vincent, his body would remember the feeling of battle even if his mind doesn't. _Cloud plotted in his mind. This was the only way to find out if this Vincent was not an intruder.

Vincent picked up the stick and looked at Cloud questionably. "And... what is this for?"

"Let's battle."

Before Vincent could react, Cloud was already doing a head slash. Vincent panicked but his body did what Cloud expected it to do. His hand automatically lashed out at the incoming stick and Cloud was thrown back for a moment before gaining enough momentum to do a body stab but as he was rushing to Vincent, the raven haired one stepped aside and did a small turn to avoid Cloud's stick.

The blond warrior stopped attacking and grinned. _This was supposed to be the way Vincent is suppose to act. He still has to be tested on hand to hand combat. _

Cloud attacked Vincent again but this time he managed to yank Vincent's stick away from him.

"Hey! What the hell.. Cloud! Stop it! I don't know how to figh─" Before he could finish his sentence, Cloud was on him again, this time with fists. Vincent just mindlessly blocked the incoming assaults until his arm started to ache. His body acted without him thinking and the next thing he knew Cloud landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"You're lying. You're the Vincent I know!" Cloud accused from the floor while grinning.

Vincent frowned in confusion. "You do know this is the first time I met you?" He extended his arm to give Cloud a hand.

Cloud dusted himself and patted Vincent on the shoulder. "You may not remember, but your body does."

The raven haired man tilted his head in confusion. "I've never been to Karate or Taekwondo classes much less kungfu or Judo. So what makes you think I am capable of fighting?"

"You were able to block all of my moves effortlessly and-"

"I have quick reflexes! That's all!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Well, let's see you use a gun then."

Cloud could practically see the mortified expression on Vincent's face. "It's Illegal to use a gun much less own one! I'm NOT going to do it."

Cloud had this 'You will even if I have to make you do it' expression which make Vincent sighed loudly. "If I get caught, YOU'RE bailing me out."

"Don't worry, guns and swords are legal." Cloud grinned.

He gave Vincent a miniature Winchester Rifle and asked Vincent to shoot. The Raven haired male took the rifle, aim at a Can and shot. He missed, and the barrel hit his shoulder. "OUCH!"

Cloud shook his head in dismay. Looks like it's time to give Tseng a call. Vincent wiped his forehead and panted. "This workout is tiring, my hair is getting in the way. Do you think there's a saloon here?"

Cloud looked at Vincent weirdly. "Er.. I think there's one down the block.. Want me to take you there?"

Vincent nodded. "Sure."

Cloud brought Vincent to the Saloon and left him there while he went back to 7th heaven to report back the news to everyone. By the time Vincent got back, Tseng was already waiting for him.

"Hello Valentine. Good to see that you've decided to join the Turk ranks again."

Vincent frowned. "Turkey ranks?"

Everyone save Tseng tried very hard to suppress their laughter and shock. Tseng wasn't happy on his pride being prodded by an Avalanche member even if he was an ex-Turk. "I'll see you tomorrow at 9am sharp." Tseng huffed manly and walked out the entrance. But before he could exit 7th heaven, a large torso was blocking him from going out.

"Hello Sephiroth. Remember to report to Rufus once you cleared the mission. And by the way, please don't leave so many bodies. We Turks have to clean up your mess every time."

"Hello Tseng, thank you for the compliment."

Sephiroth could feel the glare Tseng was throwing at him behind his back. Vincent didn't take notice of Sephiroth until the Soldier's hair was all over his face.

"Excuse me madam but could you keep your hair to yours-" before he could finish his sentence, two sea green orbs filled his sight. His heart skipped a beat, it was like he was looking into Genesis's eyes.

"Valentine. Did you just call me Madam?"

Vincent's mouth was gaping and he tried very hard not to panic but.. his personality got the better of him. "You're the idiotic intruder who tried to rape me!" Vincent pointed an accusing finger at Sephiroth.

"Excuse me? Rape?" Sephiroth frowned. "I know that I find you attractive but why would I rape you when I can have you anytime I want?" Sephiroth tried to charm Vincent. Apparently Vincent wasn't falling for the tall dark and handsome joke.

"Don't play with me. You know what you did 2 nights ago!"

"I was killing wolves if you have to know."

"I don't mean that! I mean your appearance to my room and tried to rape me!"

Sephiroth sighed. "I miss your dark brooding personality. Your attitude is irritating me. I'm sorry but I have more important matters to attend to." Then he turned to Cloud. "Strife, I need you to deliver a package to Highwind."

Cloud nodded and received the package from Sephiroth. Vincent, tired of the conversation left 7th heaven and wandered around. Cloud lent him another of his bike. An older version of Fenrir but it works just as well.

* * *

"_Take this bike Vincent. You might find this useful. And here, you can keep this too." Cloud handed Vincent the keys to Vincent and an old Cerberus gun which Vincent had given him in the past for safekeeping._

"_I won't need this.." Vincent passed the gun back to Cloud._

_  
"Trust me, you will." _

_Vincent felt that Cloud had a good heart so he took the gun to entertain his newfound friend. "Okay. Thanks Cloud.."_

_Cloud smiled and gave Vincent a pat on the back. "You're welcome."_

* * *

Vincent hopped on the bike and drove around the hillsides. He did not know the way around anywhere but he just drove where his instinct told him to. The wind blew against his hair like satin silk. Vincent felt at ease even though he knew he was in deep shit. What if the people back at home discovered he was gone? Will Genesis be worried? How would he pass up that stupid syphilis essay? _Did I lock the door when I left in a hurry? _He mused. While driving, his ears picked up another bike roaring in the distance. He glanced at his rear view mirror and saw another black bike following him. _Just another passerby probably. _

But the road he was on was one way. In the distance, he could see this cave. _May be the caves here are different. _So he drove towards the cave and stopped outside. The passerby got closer and closer and upon recognition.. _I think that is.. Sephiroth.. as Tseng calls him.. _Vincent promptly decided to ignore that ass. When he looked back again, Sephiroth wasn't there. _Oh well. _Vincent didn't know why but he felt a pang of disappointment.. or was it guilt for misunderstanding the man? He shrugged off the feeling and entered the cave. He wandered inside, making sure he knew how to get out but the road was pretty straight forward. Vincent moved in deeper until he saw glowing crystals. _I didn't know stalagmites can glow.. This is indeed a weird world. _As he inspects the crystal closer, suddenly his head started to ache. It felt like someone was drilling his head without anaesthetics.

Vincent held on to his head for dear life as if It could roll on the floor any moment. Then he felt arms encircling him and a deep voice he recognise so much. "Vincent, I am here. Let me chase the nightmares away" _Genesis.. _Vincent turned around to embrace his best friend but nobody was there. The throbbing stopped.

Then he could feel someone breathing down his neck, and silky strands of string brushing against his hands. Vincent whipped around and almost fell but Sephiroth caught him in time on the waist.

"Do you fear me so much?" Sephiroth gazed into Vincent's eyes.

_Oh no.. not again.. _Vincent's face flushed and he pushed Sephiroth again the same method he used before. _This isn't Genesis. I am hallucinating. _

"I'm not going to fall for this move twice."

_Twice?_

Sephiroth caught Vincent's hand in midair and used Vincent's momentary shock as a chance to bring their body closer together. "I've lost you once, I am not going to repeat the mistake again." And Vincent felt another pair of lips on his own.

All of a sudden, the world turned black and he could feel himself falling into an abyss.

"Vincent?" Sephiroth felt Vincent go limp in his arms. At first he thought he was such a good kisser that Vincent fainted momentarily but after awhile he started slapping Vincent's face lightly to wake him up. Again and again he called his name.

_Vincent..._

_Vincent..... can you hear me?_

_I'm sorry Vincent, I cannot accept you.. You deserve more than me. I killed your father. I loved you Vincent.._

_I'm sorry. _

_Hahahaha you think you're good enough for her? You're just a mere Turk who only knows guns and battles. Since when does science and logic held any importance to you? At least you still have some use to experiment._

_Vincent! Wake up!_

_Wake up Vincent!_

Vincent woke up with a loud gasp for air. He panted and blinked. _What was that? _He did not realise that Sephiroth was the one who woke him up. Vincent looked at Sephiroth blearily before collapsing into the Soldier's embrace.

"Lucrecia.." he said before he lost conscience again.

Sephiroth was devastated. Had Minerva not released him from his torture? Why must Vincent endure this again? Sephiroth looked at the middly crystal.

"Mother, why must you torture him like this?"

'_I'm sorry'_

Sephiroth sighed and carried Vincent up bridal style. Ever since Vincent had defeated Omega, he disappeared. Sephiroth found himself revived in a tank. Rufus had ordered one of his remnants to be contained within a tank and blasted it with pure Mako. The experiment wouldn't have been a success if not for Minerva. The hero, and the prisoner is here. So where is the traveller? Minerva quoted that Sephiroth has to save someone or something but she disappeared before she could finish her sentence and at that exact moment Sephiroth woke up and shredded the tank into pieces. Jenova's voice was gone and her presence entirely. When he was still sane he could feel Jenova deep inside himself. But now, it was like she vanished completely from himself.

Rufus wanted to resurrect the Soldier program and started recruiting members but he did it with care this time, making sure Jenova cells were gone by bathing all recruits with the ancient's rain. Sephiroth was once again general but Rufus is hell bent on correcting the world his father destroyed. Mako was still mined but with care and sparingly. Sephiroth did not have to go for weekly Mako treatments anymore because his body had sustained the Mako previously as Minerva had gifted him an ability to stay sane.

Vincent on the other hand was granted the gift of freedom for he was the prisoner. However, the gift had one big problem. For him to achieve freedom, Vincent had to forget. Sephiroth knew Vincent for a very long time, ever since he was a child Hojo would bring him to the failed experiment centre to gloat about his achievements and praise him. He would particularly linger around Vincent's body in the tank and laugh sinisterly. As a young boy, Sephiroth had no contact with other people save a few and Vincent was one of them. Sometimes he would go to the lab again after Hojo had left to stare at Vincent and tell him stories about Hojo's experiment. Vincent was the closest thing to a friend he had.

Over the years, his visits to the lab lessened until he stopped coming. Hojo had given orders to empty the lab and bury all experiments. Lucrecia however manage to convince the authorities to put Vincent in a coffin and buried him under ShinRa mansion. During one of his non insanity mode Sephiroth manage to find Vincent down there again but like Genesis he did not want to wake the man.

He only discovered his feelings after he regained his sanity. Visions of his tormented childhood came to him but he could always remember a pale skin long dark hair beauty waiting for him to pour out his sadness and unhappiness. Listening wordlessly without complaint.

Now in his arms he held the beauty once again.

"Sleep well Vincent.."

* * *

A/N: Well guys, I was sick and miserab;e yesterday so I couldn't write a chapter so here it is, I manage to finish this fast today! *is very happy with self* and finally we have some SephVin action! :DDD Here in this chapter I've explained Sephiroth's resurrection and the secrets he knew about Vincent's memory loss. Hinted about Banora's apple from Crisis Core XD More Genesis action next chapter I guess ._. I'm a little blur when I was writing this chapter so I hope I didn't over do Cloud's personality. I'm putting it that Cloud's more open after all the incident with Sephiroth and all.. xD Short chapter I must say but I'll try to write more nx chapter and put in more action! ;D I might have a very low chance on updating tomorrow but I'll try my best. :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: YAY! WE HAVE CHAPPIE 4!!! Thanks you alzilur and Anne for your lovely review T^T (actually the reason why this chapter came so fast was because of Anne's encouraging review x *huggles* So this chappie is dedicated to you! )

For Anne Voda Hijme. Enjoy :D

* * *

~+Fading Memories+~

Chapter 4

Let beginning end and endings start,

For I will let you have my hand,

If you give me your heart.

Vincent woke up when Tifa entered the room with some clothes. "Morning Vincent, Tseng sent these uniforms over for you yesterday. Get dressed soon, breakfast is served. Remember you have an appointment with Tseng later at 9!" She chirped and exited the room.

Had he slept the whole of yesterday away? And what about Sephiroth? The assault and.. Suddenly Vincent got angry. _What the hell did he mean by twice??! _Vincent made a mental note to confront Sephiroth about what happened the other day before and he hoped to find out whether his best friend was here a not. Thinking back again, what was that flashback about? He saw a lady with long brown hair and Professor Hojo. _Eww... why did I have to dream about my perverted science teacher.. of all people why him.._

Vincent got up and stretched with a soft grunt of satisfaction. He went into the toilet and brushed his teeth, upper torso naked because he was a messy brusher for a man with killer aim. Cloud walked into the toilet and stood next to him. "Good morning." Said a bleary Cloud. Vincent could _almost _see Cloud still in lala land. The blond swordsman leaned on the door frame and stared at Vinvrny through the mirror.

"Vat?" Vincent muttered through all the foam in his mouth.

"You're messy."

"I noe" Cloud could almost see slight annoyance in his friend which brought a slight smirk on his face.

"Good luck on your meeting with Rufus and Tseng today."

Vincent gave a nod of approval. "Breakfast is served." Then he walked away.

Vincent wanted to ask what but Cloud walked away too fast so his arm was left suspended in midair. "Pancakes!" Cloud shouted from the bottom of the stairs. _Great.. I LOVE pancakes. __**Yeah you do. **_Vincent barely spat out the toothpaste foam in his mouth. What was that? Suddenly he felt another presence in himself just for a moment then it disappeared. _Strange.. First hallucinations, then weird dreams and now I'm hearing voices. I think I need to see a psychiatrist. _Vincent got himself clean after a shower and put on his Turk Uniform on and looked into the mirror. "Hello handsome" he smiled to himself. Today was going to be a great day for him to get over and he is planning to do so without killing himself in the process. Sephiroth better watch out if he wants to keep his life in check.

The newly joined Turk was greeted with a very aromatic smell of "Pancakes."

"Good Morning Vincent!" Marlene said as she ran towards Vincent to give him a morning hug. Vincent smiled and carried her up. "Good morning to you too Marlene!"

"Yo Vincent! I'm here to pick ya up." Vincent frowned. Who is this.. red head? "Judging by your confusion, I am Reno. Here to escort the pretty princess to ShinRa headquarters."

"Okay... can I enjoy my pancakes now?" Vincent said with a small glare. He didn't like to be deprived of food after all that's happened.

"Sure thing yo!" Reno said sheepishly. He didn't want to gain another hole in his body. One hole is enough for excrements.

After that hearty meal, Vincent followed Reno out into the open fields. The annoying red haired Turk started to flail his hands. "What are you doing?" Vincent hissed.

"Calling for attention yo!"

The noisy sound of the main rotor could be heard in the distance and then above them. The helicopter with ShinRa logo dropped a ladder rope. "I hope you're not afraid of heights."

_It's a good thing Genesis dragged me to these kinds of activities.. _Vincent grimaced.

* * *

After some threatening remarks in the helicopter, Reno decided to keep his mouth shut while Vincent enjoyed some talk with Rude. At first Vincent noted Rude as a buff Disco Club body guard with his purple sunglasses and all but he turned out to be quite interesting and nice after some chat. Rude even spared Vincent one of his sunglasses.

"You know Vincent, that sunglasses look gay on you." Reno remarked. Vincent sighed. _This man can never keep his mouth shut_. "I give up." Vincent sighed. "Welcome to the club yo!!" That admittance clearly made Reno more happier and cheerful which made Vincent more annoyed and agitated. Rude simply shook his head in dismay and followed Reno who's arm is draped across Vincent's shoulder. It looks weird because Vincent's taller than Reno and Reno's arm is around Vincent. That would've made anyone laugh because Reno looked like he was dangling off Vincent like he was some kind of decoration on a Christmas tree since his hair was red and shiny. As the turn around the corner, Sephiroth came in view.

_Oh shit... why must this happen to me? _Vincent could feel his blood pressure drop below the healthy point. He started to feel faint after a sudden flashback of what happened the day before. Lips met lips and how soft Sephiroth's lips were and Vincent mentally slapped himself. This was not the time to remember a kiss. Sephiroth on the other hand was greeted by a sight he wished to slash 10 times away with Masamune. The things that ran through his mind was

Reno

Arm

_His_ Vincent

Reno on the other hand at first wanted to give Sephiroth a hi but stopped dead in his tracks after he saw Sephiroth's apparent change of mood. (C) Sephiroth's glare of doom. A warning sign before an 'accident' happened. The best part was it was aiming .him.

"Reno... Hands off.." Sephiroth gritted through his teeth. It was like a predator telling it's prey to run before he pounced. Reno's arm was instantly off Vincent's shoulder. Rude mentally sighed, of course this was the very first signs of jealousy. Vincent on the other hand wanted very badly to drag Sephiroth to a corner and interrogate him. Sephiroth walked closer towards them and loomed over a glaring Vincent. Reno could practically see sparks of fury over at Vincent's side. Apparently whatever Sephiroth did to Vincent, the raven haired male was not very happy.

"What did you mean by twice?"

Sephiroth maintained his cool composure after the jealous streak he openly expressed just moments ago. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Before Vincent could give a clever come back, Rude interrupted them. "We're going to be late."

Vincent pulled back this time. "We are going to settle this later." With that he sent Sephiroth off with a glare.

Sephiroth chuckled. "My pleasure.." Those words sent shivers down Vincent's spine. It was like the Soldier was doing his best to rape Vincent in any way he can be it body or mind.

Reno made sure his hands were kept to himself at all times after that Sephiroth incident. But because he was 'that' annoying, and Vincent was quite harmless since he doesn't know how to fight... "So... Vincent... What was that all about?" the next thing he knew was his sight was filled with two ruby red orbs glaring back at him. It wasn't as scary as Sephiroth's glare of doom but the threatening aura Vincent admitted was far more scarier than any horror movie he had seen. "okayokay I won't ask any more."

Finally they arrived at the Turk's meeting room. Elene and Tseng was waiting for Vincent. Tseng excused Reno, Elena and Rude, leaving Vincent alone in the room. Vincent remained stationary near the entrance, afraid that he would say or do something against protocol. His instinct told him to wait for action before taking action. Tseng was curious. Usually only Turks would wait at the entrance and wait for the order before they approached him. Normally other people would just walk towards Tseng and actually that meant disrespect but they didn't know the rules so he often forgave them except for the Turks of course. So Vincent had no memory of being a Turk much less using a gun.. what if he taught him to use a gun? According to Cloud, Vincent still retained his battle instincts and skills. But his mind does not register it being there. _This is an interesting puzzle to solve. _Tseng mused.

The Wutai Turk moved closer to Vincent, and observed Vincent around. _Good posture, no slouching like that idiotic Reno, disciplined standing, calm composure. A real Turk indeed. _Tseng stopped observing and nodded at Vincent. "Today I will teach you how to use a revolver pistol. We'll start small first." Tseng didn't want another idiotic private like Reno. He knew Vincent would make a good Turk, and a good Turk is always useful to a good leader. Tseng decided that he would drill Vincent until the man can hit the mark without even looking.

"Are you ready?" Tseng smirked.

Vincent did not know why but he was excited. It was like adrenalin was running through his veins, never in his life did he felt so alive. After his father's death, living a peaceful life was on his priority list. The only time when he did have any action and excitement was during the time Genesis brought him on interactive activities like paintball and sky diving and all those really extreme activities. And here, this man was telling him about pistol he's getting all excited. Tseng could feel the excitement vibes rolling off Vincent. _Once a Turk, always a Turk. _Tseng mused.

Vincent mentally slapped himself again for the second time. He was suppose to find a way back to his own world, but he did not know why he felt like he was back home instead of the foreign feeling he was suppose to have. He either find a way to get home or get Genesis to come here. Little did he know that Genesis was already here. Tseng lead Vincent to a room for Target practice. He handed Vincent a pistol and set Vincent up for his first shooting session.

"Let yourself go Valentine. Hear the gun's voice calling out to you."

* * *

Genesis rested awhile in the Forgotten Capital. There, he gathered some devices Kadaj and his gang left behind. He found a bike which he used as a way to travel around. He knew that the only way he is ever going to survive again in this world he has to go to Midgar. Cloud might still be angry at him for killing Zack so Cloud was out of the question. Maybe he can go to Rufus ShinRa. That man may be the descendant of the one who drove him insane in the first place but that man apparently might have inherited the better side of his deranged father. So Genesis opted to go for Rufus.

He found a leather coat among the stones and guessed it may belong to the oldest of the three. Since it was long and elegant, it suited Genesis quite well. Though he would opt for his red leather coat rather than this one but at this time this coat should do. Genesis hoped on the bike and sped off to ShinRa headquarter. When he arrived, the guards stopped him from entering because he did not have a pass. So he went to the other side and climb the walls by Walmart. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this... _Genesis grumbled. He didn't have to act all secretive and all long ago because he was a well respected General with a fan club to boot. So now why is he climbing the walls of Walmart?

* * *

"Pull the trigger Valentine! Nobody's going to do it for you in battle." Tseng snapped.

Vincent was aiming for the target but he felt an immense presence. If he had pulled the trigger, he felt that everything he cherished would end._ If Genesis was here, he would want me to pull the trigger. He would want me to hit the target, he would want... want me to be happy._ So he did what his mind told him instead of his instincts. The moment he pulled the trigger he had flashbacks. It felt like he was looking at a photobook. The exact picture of himself shooting in a room of boxes, the same lady he saw last time with her smile, a young man prancing on the roof, fighting with stealth, a youth with pure silver hair staring up at him,

"-Vincent?"

He snapped out of his trance.

"Vincent? Are you alright?" He could sense worry laced in Tseng's commanding voice. He nodded then faced the target once again with determination and shot three times. Tseng's expressed shock momentarily but returned to his cool composure. _So.. Valentine missed his first shot by a mile then the next few hits he got jackpot... interesting.. and his zoned out expression after the first hit.. That's what puzzles me.. Should I ask him? No Tseng, that's absurd. You have no right to pry into someone else's business. _

Tseng gave Vincent pat on his back then passed Vincent a rifle. "I want to access your range aim" Vincent merely nodded like a zombie.

_Cloud told me Vincent doesn't know how to use a gun and he hit himself in the shoulder with the barrel last time. So now, Valentine, show me what you got._

Vincent merely position the rifle with quick accuracy and fired 2 shots. The area between the forehead ensuring brain dead response and the heart. Instant death. Tseng was puzzled even more. Valentine was an amazing puzzle he had yet to solve. Suddenly Tseng's sensitive ears picked up movement in the vent above them. Then the soft shuffle stopped and the vent in the shooting range dropped. Before it reached the ground, a hand shot out from the hole and caught it just in time. Then a figure dropped out from the vent.

"HALT INTRUDER!"

The intruder snapped around. "Shit they changed the room."

"Genesis?!" Vincent was shocked but he was wary. He did not know whether this was the Genesis he knew or it was someone from this world.

Upon hearing the voice of his beloved, Genesis's breath caught. It was the first time he saw Vincent as a Turk, short hair dressed in a crispy black Turk uniform. He looked like a model out of the runaway magazine. Without even reply Tseng, he walked briskly to Vincent, hoped over the counter and hugged him. At first Vincent was shocked but being embraced by Genesis once again, he felt lost and afraid, unlike his usual composure. He was getting the hang of being alone and independent and suddenly the object of his dependence just appeared out of a vent.

"Genesis.." Vincent buried his head in Genesis's shoulder. "I missed you.."

Genesis noticed the ignored Tseng who was pointing a gun at him. He let Vincent go and faced Tseng. "Take me to Rufus."

"Why should I do that? You almost destroyed the entire ShinRa during Zack Fair's time."

"There's no need to." Another voice joined in. All heads turn to the entrance.

"Sir." Tseng gave a small bow of respect. Rufus ShinRa was in the house.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, welcome back into Soldier. I was.. informed... of your return."

Genesis nodded. Vincent was clueless all the way. Why did this man know Genesis? And Tseng too, why did he know Genesis? Isn't Genesis from his world too? So many questions were running through his mind.

"Come with me Genesis. I'll brief you on this program while Valentine continues his practice."

* * *

Genesis let go of Vincent and followed Rufus. But be before he let go of Vincent's hand entirely, he gave Vincent a quick peck very _very _near his lips. That made Vincent flush a little and made Tseng sick a lot. Once everything was solved, Tseng faced Vincent once again. "Ready for the next round?" Vincent regained his composure with a great sigh and nodded. This was gonna be a long day.

Genesis walked side by side with Rufus, wary of all the eyes staring at him while they walk past the Lower soldier rank. Many stared at him in awe, Genesis, one of the great generals were back, while some glared at him with hate for their lost ones. Mako energy assaulted his senses as he walked pass the Mako infusing room.

"Genesis, I welcome you back into the soldier ranks. Many things have happened since Sephiroth's insanity and I've tried my best to repair what is broken. Including-"

"Good to see you old friend." Sephiroth was glaring at Genesis ahead.

"-including Sephiroth's resurrection." Rufus finished his sentence.

Genesis walked ahead and stood face to face with Sephiroth. "Care for a short battle?" the feline General grinned.

"Like old times?" Genesis said with a similar grin.

"Yeah"

Genesis followed Sephiroth towards the training room, leaving Rufus standing at the hallway like a stick.

* * *

Reno came to fetch Vincent from the training room and brought him to the ShinRa rooftop, although Reno was an annoying dude but he knows how to care for a friend.

"Hey yo, you can use this spot to calm down. I can see this black aura surrounding you. Although I would want to know what happened to you, I bet you would rather shoot me that tell me so I can only bring you here to calm down."

Vincent gave Reno a small smile. "Thank you.."

"Bye yo, I've got a date later so see you tomorrow."

Vincent walked around the rooftop and found a secluded area, shielded from prying eyes but a perfect spot to watch the sunset along the horizon. He sat there, wondering.

_Ever since coming to this world, I felt an great burden lifted from me. I feel like I fit in here, everyone, Cloud, Tifa, Marlene.. I felt as if I knew them for a long time.. but I cannot remember, and those memories... why did it come to me? I remember the feeling, when my father laughed with me, the feeling of doom when I forgot to bring my school books to school, the time I played the piano, the melody... The sounds of loneliness, when I met Genesis.. the loneliness gone.. but now.. I.. I don't know what is real anymore. Is this a dream? _

Vincent buried his head in his hands. "I don't know what is real anymore." He muttered.

"Believe in yourself."

Vincent snapped up. He turned towards the source of that voice. _Sephiroth.. _Vincent sighed. "I am not in the mood. Please leave.."

"Vincent.. don't you want to know?"

"Know what? Know why everything is so messed up? I'm not even suppose to be here!"

Sephiroth's expression softened. He rarely expressed his emotions so openly but for Vincent, he would always be truthful. "Everything happens for a reason."

Vincent returned Sephiroth's gaze with hope. "Will these nightmares go away?""

* * *

AN: Yea :D Genesis meets Vincent again! And Sephy too! Will these two battle out over one male? What has Minerva in stored for them? Who will Vincent choose? Will he find out the answer to all his questions? You all must wonder why Rufus with open hands welcomed Genesis back right?? All will be revealed in the next few chapters!

Once again.. lovely reviews can fuel an author's motor to write stories so gimme all the fuel you have. Wahahaha XD

And I drew the opening cover for Fading memories on Deviantart.. You can go to my profile to see the link there. ;D I'll upload more picture from this story asap ^^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: BET YA DIDN'T THINK I WOULD UPDATE ANYMORE RIGHT??? hahaha sorry about the outburst. I am guilty as charged but I figured I should finish this story. So this is actually what happened while I was gone. My microsoft trail ended so here I am stuck without anything to write on. But a few days ago I bought a microsoft office and I BROUGHT YOU THIS STORY! So love me will ya? Gimme some lurve~~~ haha *huggles* Enjoy the story guys!

Thanks to Amon2 , minoki , Anne Voda Hijme, azilur and Clanard. (Yea Clanard I know you're looking at this hahaha)

_You guys make my fanfiction world turn around, this chappie wouldn't be here if you guys didn't give me strength to do this so I love you guys!_

* * *

Chapter 5

~+*Fading Memories*+~

"_Will these nightmares go away?" _

Dread filled Sephiroth. Never in his life would he imagine Vincent would have that look, that expression of hope, like a small ray of light in a dark world. During his insanity moments, Sephiroth could only watch as a third person as Jenova took over his body. Over and over again he witness Cloud and everyone else kill him. Always, he would linger and watch the aftermath. Cloud and Tifa would go on their own business, Highwind would fly his ship, everyone would be doing normal stuffs, all but Vincent. Before that man truly disappeared, Sephiroth would watch him hunt, go on quests and angst. Vincent would always have this sad and sorrowful gaze every time he visits Crystal Cave. He would stare at himself with remorse when he looked into the waters. Sometimes Sephiroth would float to Vincent and stroke his hair but his fingers would always go through Vincent like he was some kind of holograph.

One day, when Sephiroth wasn't looking, Vincent just vanished. Sephiroth sensed the lifestream at work, lingering scents laced with pure Mako. It might be invisible and undetectable even to Vincent but for Sephiroth it was like someone threw a stink bomb right under his nose. _Being a ghost does have it's benefits.. _Sephiroth was prepared to tell Vincent everything he knew and braced from impact but he didn't know how innocent this Vincent was. _Minerva certainly did a good job at erasing personalities too. _Sephiroth grimaced in his mind. He expected a sad expression aimed towards the sunset and a long exasperated sigh or even Vincent leaving.

Sephiroth averted his gaze, suddenly finding Vincent's shiny leather shoes very fascinating. Vincent's heart dropped to his stomach. _Disappointment. _Sephiroth took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself.

"Vincent.. I-"

"I'll chase them away."

Vincent and Sephiroth both turned towards the sound of the voice. Genesis was sitting on the roof, above the walls Vincent was sitting at. He stood up and hopped down, landing beside of Vincent directly facing Sephiroth. He looked hard into Sephiroth's eyes and repeated his words again.

"I'll chase all the nightmares away."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed into slits. They were having a battle in their mind, one large enough to spark world war III. Vincent, more aware of the tension sparking between his best friend and his... his.. _What was Sephiroth to him? _Vincent started to get confused. The sun was already setting and he could see the night sky peeking just below the horizon threatening to spill over the city.

"Don't be too overconfident Genesis. You don't know what you're up against."

"Like you know Sephiroth. Minerva sent me and Vincent here for a reason."

"And the reason you have not told Vincent yet. He deserves to know."

Vincent was already up on his feet. What do they mean by Minerva? Who's Minerva?

"And you're not plagued by Jenova then?" Genesis spat out with venom.

Sephiroth narrowed his glare. "I am cleansed of that calamity. Aren't you degrading yourself now.. My clone?"

"I am not your clone! I was never your clone."

"You were a failed experiment."

"I paid my price for being something I never wanted to be!"

Vincent started to get more and more confuse. His memory lapse started to return to him, his sight started to blink like someone taking photographs with flash on but the funny thing was, he wasn't blinking. His head was splitting into two, the pain so great. It was like someone trying to force his head through a tiny hole.

_**Enough. **_

Heartbeats, double heart beats, a low endless growl from deep within him.

Genesis and Sephiroth stopped their glaring competition when their glares of dagger were interrupted with Vincent walking pass them, right over the edge and fell. It was a slow motion feeling. Both Sephiroth and Genesis reached out their hand to grab onto Vincent but their hands just went through him as if he were air. The Turk's eyes were glazed and it looked as if he were in a trance. Vincent's body plunged down fast, not like the normal speed of a falling human, before he reached the ground, his wings spread far and wide, the colour of blood against the glowing sky. He rose above the winds and gone was his slender muscles body, replaced with one of an experienced fighter. A gaze, solemn and wide with wisdom and intelligence. His ruby eyes were blood red, like the glowing amber of earth's core. He landed in front of Genesis and Sephiroth in a trance and held out both his hand. Beckoning them both, to hold them, to go on a journey. Genesis hesitated while Sephiroth with no second doubts took Vincent's right hand and glanced at Genesis who did the same after witnessing Sephiroth do the same. For some reason, they trust him. The moment the three of them were joined, a light of sea green flooded the entire grounds of ShinRa until there's nothing but tendrils of sea green fibres floating around them. Then Vincent collapsed, Sephiroth moved in front and caught Vincent in time.

Genesis was entranced. He knew this place, he has been here before.

_There is no hate, only joy  
_

_For you are beloved by the goddess  
_

_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
_

_Pride is lost  
_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

* * *

Vincent woke up groggily, he found himself in Sephiroth's arms in a place he never knew can even exists in his wildest dream. It was a fairytales to a little girl but to him it was like a nightmare. Suddenly losing conscious then stuck in a world in your own head. What the raven haired remembered was this.

_**Vincent, are you listening?**_

"Who are you? Where am I?"

_**I am inside you, I am Chaos. Minerva had removed every memory you have and locked my inside of you in a cage made of barren land, I only manage to escape barely if you had not gone to Crystal cave where the remnants of the ancients were able to unlock a small portion of your memory, allowing me to escape. I am back here again Vincent to aid you. Minerva wished you well but she did it the wrong way.**_

"Am I inside my head?"

Chaos sighed. **I **_**miss the brooding you.. yes you are in your head.. I just took over your body for a brief moment because Sephiroth and Genesis were fighting over you.**_

"Why would they fight over me? I know Sephiroth is gay and he is bent on giving me hell but why is Genesis fighting with him? Gen could get along with everybody quite well.."

_**Vincent, I need your permission to take over your memories.**_

"Brainwash me?"

_**No you dimwit, I'm trying to give you your memories back and hopefully your personality with it**_**. **

Dread filled Vincent, he felt reluctant to unlock his old memories.

_**Vincent, don't be afraid. You will know what is your past, but the current you will not change unless you want yourself to change. There is no future if there is no past. All those high school drama you experienced were not real. It was all the lifestream at work.**_

"You're lying. I remember my father, Grimoire Valentine, and that blond hair child, and Genesis, and that goddamn professor Hojo and everyone else! How can that not be real?"

_**Grimoire Valentine was indeed your father. Let me bring you to your real memories now if you want.**_

Vincent took a deep breath. "Okay. I trust you Chaos. "

Vincent found himself looking at a screen, and he felt another presence by his side but no one was there.

_**You were born from Grimoire Valentine and his wife who died in childbirth, at a young age you had joined the ranks of the Turks because your father was working with ShinRa. When you were 20, you had become one of the most elite younger Turks around. Your father would be very proud but he passed away due to mysterious circumstances which ShinRa had refuse to let the cat out of the bag. You were to be assigned as the head of the Turks and there was one more quest before you would ascend the ranks and become an overachiever. Smart, handsome young and bright many ladies swoon over you but you weren't interested until you met her. The so called Ladies of your dreams was called Lucrecia. Dr. Lucrecia Crescent is Sephiroth's mother.**_

"I WAS IN LOVE WITH WHO?! " Vincent was mortified. He could feel Chaos glaring at him for that interruption.

_**Please refrain from interrupting if you can. I know you're over ecstatic but it is not necessary.**_

Vincent rolled his eyes. The moment he entered this world he knew, that deep inside him a spirit was dreaming. But he never knew that it was himself who was dreaming.

_**You never existed in that world with colleges and Walmarts. Genesis never did either. You were both dreaming, however feelings and emotions developed from the dreams were real. **_

_A heartbeat,_

"No, I knew I kissed him! I felt it, it was real!"

_Double beats,_

_**Wake up Vincent, remember...**_

_A loud beat,_

A sharp intake of breath, Vincent felt like he was sucked into a vortex.

_**Remember Vincent, who you once loved.**_

Vincent was in his college, outside the garden where he first heard the melodious tune. He looked around but nobody was there. _Empty... Strange.. _Vincent thought to himself.

_**Remember Vincent...**_

A thousand thoughts flew through his mind like a gust of wind. His body pumped with adrenaline, his mind suddenly clear as water his heart, knew it was time. The raven haired Turk ran. He ran fast, through the lockers, through the windows of the old block, pass the closed doors, up the stairs and he stopped. The same door he stood outside when he first heard the melody. The day everything went wrong. A strong gust of wind blew the door open, just like the other day. Vincent looked up and what he saw shocked him. The one who played the piano...

A male figure was standing at the window, his back facing Vincent. The white lace curtains billowing softly against the wind. Vincent took a step in front. The figure was obviously male, his shoulders wide and strong. When Vincent reached just a few steps away from the man, he turned.

"Sephiroth..."

He could never mistaken the man. Those long silver locks and those mesmerising emerald gaze, but something was off. Sephiroth took a step forward and looked into Vincent's eyes. He left hand cupped Vincent's face and his other brushed the stray hair away from Vincent's face.

"Remember Vincent, I love you... I never stopped."

Vincent blinked, and Sephiroth was gone. He whipped around fast, hoping to catch Sephiroth before he could run but when he turned, he saw himself. Another long haired Vincent was standing at the doorway, but he knew that it wasn't him. It was just a shell.

"_**Hello Vincent."**_

He kept quiet. Who is this? No, it should be What is this!

"_**I am chaos."**_

Vincent blinked. "Oh.. Hi." There was an awkward silence.

Chaos sighed then he walked towards Vincent and gave him a slight shake. _**"You have to remember Vincent, this is all I could do. You have to unlock your memories or else there is no hope. I can only help you to this extent."**_

Then everything went black.

* * *

_~+*Fading Memories*+~_

Genesis took a step forward and he saw Minerva's stone monument.

"My goddess..."

A bright light filled the space, Genesis and Sephiroth had to shield their eyes from the divine light. When the light receded, Vincent opened his eyes. Sephiroth was cradling him in his arms, but at the moment he was too tired to move. His right hand clenched into Sephiroth's shirt and he breathed Sephiroth in. The man smelled like Johnson baby shampoo... and a touch of sandalwood essence mixed with a tinge of sword oil. Sephiroth glanced and Vincent then stroked the man's head.

"Vincent... wake up."

Vincent opened his eyes again and stared at Sephiroth.

"I remembered." Vincent smiled.

Minerva nodded at Genesis and descended down.

"All three are here, there hero, the prisoner and the traveller."

Sephiroth helped Vincent up while Genesis stared at Minerva in awe.

"My goddess, I thank you for the gift you bestowed upon me." With that Genesis gave the goddess a deep bow to signify his gratitude.

"Save the kiss assing." Minerva snapped.

Sephiroth and Vincent were taking aback. Looks like Minerva's bark is _almost _as painful as her bite. "I need you three to help me, the lifestream is being contaminated by an unknown force. I cannot detect nor find any way to find that source, you must hurry... Time is of the essence. The lifestream whispers about pain and suffering, and a riddle.

Amidst the stones of sadness loneliness and nothingness,

lies the truth,

the burden and the tortured.

Spirits dream within the walls of a far away Gaia,

A piece of essence from the very amber of a different world,

The ghosts of the fallen shall bring with it,

A barren of.."

Before Minerva could finish, the lifestream turned bronze copper and started to strangle Minerva then everything disappeared. They were on ShinRa building again.

Genesis turned and looked at Sephiroth and Vincent.

"What was the last verse?"

Sephiroth and Vincent shook their head. They didn't know.

Tseng showed Vincent his quarters on the 45th floor of the ShinRa building.

"Reno is out on a date and won't be back till late, Rude's available if you want to talk but he should be in the gym if you need him and I will be out today with Elena at Seventh Heaven if you need me."

Vincent blinked and stared at Tseng. "Seventh Heaven? Tseng, are you going on a date?"

The Turk leader frowned. "You may have gained your memories back but that childish attitude of yours if still there." Then he left.

Vincent chuckled to himself. After regaining all his memories, everything seems to be alright now besides the fact that the lifestream is being killed every minute of the day. Vincent mused to himself, what was Sephiroth to him... and what of Genesis? Vincent knew he had feelings for Genesis and those looks Genesis had been giving him recently could have made any girl pregnant at one look so the problem now is... what is stopping him?

_**I know what you're thinking Valentine.**_

"Chaos?"

_**Yea, you don't have to speak up loud you idiot. I'm in your head.**_

"_Oh.. Yes, you called?"_

_**Don't get yourself into trouble. I can only appear a little while everyday you know, Minerva put a leash on me and even if she disappeared it's still on me so that means she's still alive. Even If I hate this leash, I don't have any grudge against that woman.**_

"_You think Jenova's behind this?"_

_**Last time I've checked with the host on the lifestream channel no. She's disappeared completely and nobody knows why.**_

"_The lifestream has a channel host?!"_

_**How do you think we entertain ourselves in there?**__ Chaos laughed. __**Yes, there is a channel in the lifestream. In fact, there's so many channels from Dr. Dreamy in a hospital to violent porn channel and intense gun shooting action.**_

_Vincent scrunched his face up. "uugh.. that's disgusting."_

_**Yes, to you but.. that's the only thing there is at the moment. So Vincent, please keep out of trouble. I'm running out of dimes to continue this call so I'll talk to you soon. In the mean time, get laid.**_

Vincent chuckled to himself again. Hey, maybe having a demon wouldn't be so bad after all. Since Omega's gone, Chaos seemed to be able to communicate and not kill anyone in his sight. The Turk flopped himself down the bed and sighed deeply. This is seriously wrong. First he has to correct the antenna in the lifestream and then solve his nonexistent love life. Sometimes life was such a drag. A soft but firm knock rang through his small quarters. Vincent got up and opened the door, and there was Genesis, leaning against the doorway.

"Hey..." He greeted Vincent.

"Hi, come in." Vincent let Genesis in. "What brings you here?"

"I came here to talk." Genesis faced the window.

"About...?"

"About us." Genesis turned around and walked towards Vincent and pushed some of Vincent's stray hair away from his face. Vincent was dumfounded. _WHAT THE HELL... _Before Vincent could think, Genesis closed in and captured Vincent in a deep kiss. Unlike the first kiss they shared, this was passionate and full of unanswered questions. Vincent felt like he wanted to push Genesis away and run to Sephiroth but another part of him wanted to continue the kiss and leave everything else. He did what he thought was the most sane. He continued kissing Genesis. The Soldier caressed Vincent's face and deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue lightly on Vincent's lips begging him to let him enter. Vincent complied and allowed entrance, letting Genesis in. They finally stopped to take a breath of air then Genesis held Vincent's head.

"Let me into your heart, I will chase those nightmares away."

Vincent melted and nodded weakly. Genesis pushed him onto the bed and climb on top of him. Vincent cupped Genesis's face and gazed into his eyes. Genesis's silky orange strands of hair cascade down his face like veils of the sun, Vincent was captivated. Genesis swooped down and stole a kiss from Vincent. Then he kissed Vincent's ear and slowly undressed Vincent, revealing his chest before he caressed Vincent's body.

"_Remember Vincent, I love you... I never stopped."_

Vincent snapped out of his thoughts then he put a hand on Genesis's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it."

Genesis wore an expression of sadness and curiosity. "Vincent? What's wrong?"

Vincent shook his head and pushed Genesis away before bolting. He just ran as fast as he could then he stopped. It was like the dream again, but this time he stopped in front of a door. He glanced up and saw the sign.

**General Sephiroth**

**Room: 501**

**Status: Do not disturb**

He placed his right hand on the door and his heart fluttered in his chest. On the other side of the door, he knew all his questions could be answered. But will he be able to face it?

Sephiroth came out of the shower, he put on his black trousers and lounged on his couch. Suddenly he could sense a presence outside his room. _Could it be him?_

* * *

A/N: Will Sephiroth Open the door? Or will Vincent leave all his questions unanswered?? Tune in to the nx installment of Fading Memories!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

~+*Fading Memories*+~

"_Remember Vincent, I love you... I never stopped."_

_Could it be him?_

_

* * *

_

Vincent bit his lips nervously, his eyes narrowed worriedly. If whatever he saw in himself were real, then Sephiroth would really be the one to unlock his memories? Genesis doesn't know that he remembers everything. From the moment Lucrecia brought Sephiroth into this world and the destruction of Sephiroth once again when Geostigma attacked the people. Vincent may not be brooding and emotional and all but he was and is still the same Vincent. The same raven haired man who will never back down from a fight if he knew the it was inevitable. Vincent took a deep breath and his right hand on the door formed into a knuckle as he got ready for the change of his life.

Right at the moment the first hit sounded through the silent corridor, the door immediately opened and the Turk found himself staring into emerald green orbs. Sephiroth was naked torso up and tiny droplets of water slid down his well toned body, a slightly damp white towel draped across his shoulder. Vincent's breath got stuck halfway out of his lungs as he paused in shock and dumbfounded at the sudden unpreparedness. The soldier smile softly and reached up with his right hand to caress Vincent's face. His touch was soft and caring, almost seemed like he was afraid that Vincent would break.

"If you keep making that face, I may kiss you right here."

Vincent snapped out from his pause and shot backwards as if Sephiroth's touch were hot burning iron. The soldier frowned and stepped aside and gave Vincent a motion to come in. Reluctantly the raven haired male took a cautious step and then another until he found himself in Sephiroth's chambers. A feeling of familiarity struck him. He was here before... then he turned and saw the door leading into Sephiroth's bedroom. Usually if he were not so emotionally distraught, dear Vincent wouldn't even think of anything else but push Sephiroth on the couch and interrogate him until the fella spills the bean but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. As he entered the bedroom, Sephiroth's familiar scent assaulted his senses. It was a mixture of Victorian Rose and pinewood. He felt emotions spilling into him suddenly and unaware of the onslaught of waves he unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself protectively while standing at the doorway.

Sephiroth on the other hand curiously observed Vincent as the man seems to be ignoring him whether on purpose or anything, he didn't know. But when the man he loved looked so broken in his own bedroom, he knew that Vincent had his memories back. He also knew Vincent was drawn to the scent in his bedroom because that scent was the same one from Vincent's coffin. Sephiroth took the liberty to subscribe to fresh Victorian Roses whom a lady from the market would offer to him every few days when he passes by the market and invested in pinewood furnitures. The silver head Soldier walked over to Vincent then encircled his arms around the said man. Surprisingly, he didn't flinch nor break away. Adding to Sephiroth's shock, Vincent turned and hugged Sephiroth back.

"This is shit. No, this is worse than shit. Why?"

Vincent mumbled into Sephiroth's naked chest. He didn't know why but it was so right, in Sephiroth's arms and hugging him in his own room. Even if his heart betrayed his thoughts, Vincent's brain told him that he had feelings for Genesis but this _thing _he had with Sephiroth was real and the fact that he didn't know how deep his feelings ran. It was so confusing and his brain hurts from thinking too much. As Minerva had summoned him and re-wired his brain, now his life is turned upside down. The best part was that he had two very strong and very aggressive Soldiers hot on his feelings and on the other hand the life stream is in shit as well.

"I don't know, but I do know I love you and I will not let you go. Not again, not ever."

Sephiroth whispered into Vincent's hair, just loud enough for him to hear. The raven haired Turk tightened his hug then look up into Sephiroth's eyes.

"How sure are you?"

* * *

Genesis's heart was slowly breaking as he watched Vincent run out of the room. He considered running after his best friend but he really _really _didn't want to know where the man headed too because deep inside he knew where his love was running off too. It's just that better to not know the full truth to avoid the pain. He ran his fingers through his hair and collapsed onto Vincent's bed. Inhaling the scent left behind by the owner, the red haired Soldier clenched the sheets and retreated to the back of his mind.

"_Genesis! Check this out!" Vincent grinned and then pointed to a pack of gorgeous ladies. Apparently one of them caught Vincent pointing at them and alerted her mates. The college boy narrowed his eyes sexily and waggled his eye brow, the girls giggled and winked at him. _

_Frankly at the moment Genesis didn't know why but he felt jealous. A sudden pang of alienated feeling just assaulted his brain and he did what he thought was most sane. Genesis turned to the girls and did a motion of greeting with his hand. His best friend laughed at him and gave him a nice hit on the shoulder as one of the girls known as Natalie, apparently Vincent found her the most attractive one gave him her number and told him to call her that night._

_He didn't have an intent to even get to know the girl but Vincent had other ideas. That sneaky bastard stole his phone and dropped a quick sms to Natalie to meet him at his house and even had the galls to give her his address. The best part was Genesis was unaware of everything until 10 minutes before she arrived at his house, Vincent gave him a call and told him everything which almost resulted him in grabbing the nearest object possible and march over to Vincent's house to smash it into his thick skull. _

_Then again why not enjoy Natalie's company? She was quite pretty, and one with a tight and highly defined body. This was also another way of getting back at Vincent for setting him up anyway so that night, he took Natalie out to dinner, brought her to a hotel and screwed her into the bed. However he made sure to delete his number on her phone and his address as well while she slept on the bed, then he left abruptly. He felt that he should have enjoyed that sex but then it just doesn't feel right. He felt something was missing even though she was really experienced in all sorts of nonsense on the bed. _

_The red head wandered aimlessly until he found himself walking towards Vincent's house. He stood outside and wondered why the hell did he appear here? What business did he had with business to unconsciously walk here? Genesis heaved himself up the porch roof and then leaped towards Vincent's bedroom window stealthily. The stupid man forgot to lock his window again... Genesis mused. He entered the room and spotted Vincent spread out on his queen size bed, half naked and truly delectable. The man slapped himself mentally for the last response his brain registered but before he could exact his revenge on Vincent which involved permanent marker and his pale face, Genesis was entranced._

_His friend's hair was splayed over the pillow, contrasting against the white sheet like black strands of silk flowing on white silhouettes. Genesis always complained how pale Vincent was and would force him to sun tan but the man would always end up with a sun burn and after a few days he would end up back at square one if not even paler. So he gave up, but now he was glad Vincent's paleness stayed because in the moonlight he looked absolutely ethereal innocent. Genesis edged closer and stared into Vincent's face, having the strong urge to kiss the man._

_Closer, he leaned as the curtains billow lightly from the spring wind._

Genesis snapped out of his thoughts when a gust of air swept into the room through the open windows. He looked up into the horizon, the sun lowering itself halfway down the plate. _There's no use mourning, _the man thought to himself as he heaved himself up from the bed and stood on his feet. He didn't know what Sephiroth and Vincent had between them but he knew that both himself and Sephiroth have one target in common; Vincent.

And he wasn't going to stand there let himself burn away.

* * *

"_How sure are you?"_

Sephiroth glared into the space behind Vincent and tightened his hold on the man he was holding. Almost possessively protective, Sephiroth cocked Vincent's chin up and glared into those ruby red eyes and pushed his face close to the raven haired Turk; his breath ghosting over Vincent's lips.

"I am very _very _sure."

With that he kissed Vincent deeply, shoving all thoughts of courting and teasing the man. The Turk threw all cautions to the wind and reached up to bury his fingers into those long silver strands of silk, pulling Sephiroth closer to him. How can something be so wrong yet felt so right? He always knew Sephiroth was watching him before and he resented it. But deep in himself he knew that he didn't mind. Sephiroth's ghostly presence was appreciated but not entirely welcomed either.

The sunset rays penetrate through the reinforce glass of Sephiroth's bed room, illuminating their moments of intimacy. Vincent battled for dominance as he battled Sephiroth's tongue, but the man was much bigger than him in width but only slightly in height. However Vincent wasn't weak either. The raven beauty pushed Sephiroth towards the bed and as the silver head man hit the foot of the bed, he took the opportunity to pull Vincent down with him and with agility he turned the tables around. Vincent found himself trapped underneath Sephiroth, silver hair raining down on him like waterfall. The emerald eyes gazed deeply into ruby orbs as he inched closer and toughed their foreheads together.

"I will never let you go, you may run or you may not choose me in the end but how I feel will never change. Those days I stare at you while you stay suspended into that monstrosity of a contraption Hojo subjected you to will never change the way how I feel about you."

Vincent's heart jumped in his chest, in anticipation but his heart clenched as memories of Hojo torturing Sephiroth with mako treatment and his own torment as well. Sephiroth caressed Vincent's face, now tinged orange as the sun reflected against their pale skin. With every word, Sephiroth pressed a kiss on Vincent' face.

"I may not be able to chase your nightmares away"

_A kiss to the forehead _

"I may not be able to save you from your destruction"

_A kiss to the side of his temple_

"I may not be able to stop you from seeing your past nor what you will see in the future"

_A kiss to each of his eyes_

"But let me tell you this. You are my breath,"

_A kiss to his nose_

"And you are my heart"

_A kiss to his lips_

"And I will never let you go nor let anyone steal you away from me. Not again, not ever." Sephiroth said possessively as he claimed Vincent's lips again in ferocity. With every claim, the raven haired man's heart bled slowly. He didn't know why but it hurts so much to see pain and angst in Sephiroth's eyes. How can one be so strong, beautiful and weak at the same time? Vincent closed his eyes and surrendered himself entirely to Sephiroth.

But the said man had something else on mind. The Silver haired soldier cupped Vincent's face in his hand and lightly pecked his lips. Reluctantly he got off Vincent and instead opt to lie beside the man as he held the man in his arms. Sephiroth was contented that way, for now. Sex could wait; he really did not want to take advantage of the man when he is in a state of emotional dismay.

"I believe, you came here for a reason." Sephiroth said while he stared into the sunset.

Vincent came to his senses and sighed. Mentally steeling himself, he was praying to dear Gaia he hoped he lived through this whole ordeal.

"I think I have feelings for Genesis."

Sephiroth's body tensed and Vincent felt it.

"but I also do not know what is this feeling I have for you.."

The soldier relaxed somewhat but was somewhat still tense. Vincent was nervous, because Sephiroth had not replied him or did anything to him besides tensing up.

"Sleep now Vincent, stay with me for tonight. Rest assured, I will not let you go."

The silver head General pulled Vincent to his chest and spooned him on the bed.

* * *

_Vincent wandered in a forest, the trees were really really tall and with his Turk knowledge he knew he wasn't anywhere near Midgar, or the Slums either. It looked like the outskirts of nowhere because he found himself in a tropical rain forest. Small tiny orbs shine around him, he reached out to touch it but as soon as he made contact the small floating orbs would disintegrate. Aimlessly he trudge through the trees and bushes, following the trail of yellow glowing orbs and then found his way to a clearing. The clearing wasn't big, but it was indeed weird because there was a big crater in the middle of the forest. However the aura around the place was familiar, it was as if he had this feeling before..._

_What was it?_

_A barren of fallen warriors.._

_A purple orb appeared from the middle of the crater and started to float its way to Vincent. It hovered close then suddenly a gruesome face of a monster Vincent had never seen or heard before flashed into his mind._

Vincent woke up gasping for air as he jolted awake and gasped for air. Beads of sweat drip down his face as he relieve through the vivid dream. Strong arms encircle his waist and he found himself sprawled over Sephiroth's naked chest. The silver haired warrior hugged Vincent to his chest and kissed his hair.

"Sleep Vincent. I'm here for you.. I won't let them hurt you."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not sure this chapter turned out okay or not, cause I put it in to develop Vince and Seph's relationship while giving you guys an insight of Gen and Vin's midsummer dream. ;)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter although it is kinda short compared to my earlier chapters. Haven't been writing or reading anything lately so it was kinda awkward when I wrote this cuz I could imagine it perfectly in my brain but I just can't seem to describe it unfortunately.

A promise of more action next chapter! I'm moving on with the main storyline next chappie ;)

**Next update: 10/12/2010**


End file.
